


A Technical Relationship

by tobeconspicuous



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Information Technology, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Rafael works in IT, have no idea whar happens, turned into a mini interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/pseuds/tobeconspicuous
Summary: Whenever Rafael came into contact with detective Carisi something was bound to go wrong.This time though, Rafael was prepared.





	A Technical Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AHumanFemale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHumanFemale/gifts).



> Yet another foray into AU territory, this time based in the wonderful world of Information Technology, which is an industry I am very familiar with.
> 
> For AHumanFemale who loved this idea, enjoy!
> 
> Many thanks once again to our merry leader Robin Hood (kjack89) for their wonderful support, who let me borrow a plot idea and for acting as a beta for this fic. All the good bits, can be attributed to them. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone.
> 
> I do not own, only enjoy, and I hope you do to. Feedback is very much appreciated.

Rafael always knew when someone was entering his workspace. The door would open, he could hear the shrill ringing of telephones and sarcastic voices answering them. If the person who entered walked twenty paces they would pass the other technicians and enter Rafael's workspace. Rafael slowly counted the steps, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end as the person who entered drew closer. Rafael refused to turn away from his work even when he saw a familiar shadow flow over his desk.

"What do you want Rita?" His tone reflected how bitter he felt.

Rita's answer was smooth, and her amusement was clear. "The sixteenth needs help setting up some docking stations and monitors."

Rafael and Rita had started on the Service Desk together, answering phone calls and providing basic support. As their careers progressed, their paths diverged. Rafael ended up managing a small team which built computers for the NYPD and serviced them. Rita on the other hand was far more ambitious and climbed the ranks to manage the entire Service Desk, a fact that she loved to point out to Rafael as often as possible.

"Send O'Dwyer," Rafael groaned as he carefully removed the cover from the broken workstation in front of him.

Rafael could hear the smirk in the woman's voice. "They requested you specifically."

"Please don't tell me," Rafael groaned as he swiveled to face his friend. "The sixteenth?"

"SVU finally got those docking stations you ordered." Rafael's falling features only seemed to enhance Rita's pleasure. "Carisi tried-"

Rafael lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Just stop there."

"Come on Rafi," Rita chuckled as she perched herself on the end of Rafael's desk.

Rafael slumped back into his chair. "He is a menace."

"At least he tries to help,” Rita persisted.

"He doesn't leave me alone,” Rafael could feel himself getting worked up. “He constantly asks me what I am doing. He doesn't have the first idea about how to plug in a USB let alone how to set up a docking station-"

Rita raised a hand to interrupt his rant. "And that is why we're sending you to go help them."

"Send O'Dwyer." Rafael winced at the whine in his voice.

"How about a compromise," Rita sighed. "I will send him with you-"

"Good," he nodded though he was slightly wary of Rita’s tone.

"-but you have to be nice to Carisi."

Rafael would have continued to grumble but he knew from the manager’s stance that there was no arguing with her. He rolled his eyes and turned back to his workspace. He could feel his body relax as she left his workspace.

She paused before calling over her shoulder. “They’re expecting you within the hour.”

\--

The first time Rafael met Dominick “Call me Sonny” Carisi, the younger man had managed to open a spam email and accidentally download a virus onto his laptop. Rafael had spent the day removing all traces of the virus prior to recovering his Macbook.

The second time the technician and the detective interacted his mouse wasn’t working. Someone had stuck sticky tape over the laser and had clearly enjoyed watching Carisi flail too much to actually tell him what the issue was. Rafael made the detective wither under his gaze as he slowly peeled the sticky tape from the bottom of the mouse.

The third and final time the two men met was when Rafael had been called in to patch some ports. Carisi, curious to see what the older man was doing, leant against the data cabinet and had accidentally hit the reset button. Another afternoon wasted fixing the detectives mess.

This time though, Rafael was prepared.

As soon as he and O’Dwyer stepped out of the lift they were hit by the familiar Staten Island accent. “Mr. Barba, Mr. O’Dwyer, thanks for coming.”

Everytime he saw the detective his stomach would immediately flutter, and as loathe as Rafael was to admit, it wasn’t because of his loathing. The detective was unfairly attractive. He had blond hair which was grey from the temples, which made him look distinguished rather than old, and the most stunning blue eyes Rafael had ever seen.

“Can you direct us to where you need us?” Rafael forced a smile.

“Sure thing.” Carisi’s smile was overly large and friendly and he lead them into a conference room. “We already unpacked everything, we just need a hand setting everything up.”

Carisi was literal in his statement. It appeared that he had unpacked all the docking stations, the monitors, the cables and the adaptors. As he felt his smile fall Rafael had to lock his hand to his side.

“Was I, uh, not supposed to?” Carisi asked, a hint of a blush crept up the back of his neck.

“Thank you, it means we don’t have to,” O’Dwyer said happily, always seeing the bright side in every situation.

“Great,” Carisi beamed. “Just a quick question though, why are we getting Targus docking stations? There’s not a huge range of ports?”

“It’s a universal station and has dual monitor capability,” Rafael answered.

Carisi looked puzzled. “Universal station?”

“We’re future proofing,” O’Dwyer intervened. “Multiple laptops of various makes and models can be plugged into the dock.”

“Plus they are pretty cheap,” Rafael muttered under his breath.

Carisi looked from Rafael to O’Dwyer and back again before shrugging. “Well then I’ll leave you too it, if you need a hand give us a yell.”

The two technicians watched as the detective left the room. They slowly made a plan to clean up Carisi’s mess, put the adaptors back into the docks, sort the cabling and have as much ready to go as possible before they had to relocate everything into the main work area.

They worked in near silence, one occasionally asking the other for assistance when required. Eventually they set up the docking stations before moving the monitors and connecting them as well. They then tested all the stations and monitors to ensure they were working. When they were finally done they removed all the rubbish Carisi had left in the conference room and moved into into the large rubbish and recycling bins below the building.

“That wasn’t too bad,” O’Dwyer stated smoothly as they dumped the last of the rubbish.

Since Carisi was nowhere in sight Rafael was more than happy to agree with him.

\--

Being a manager had its perks. It was a warm spring saturday morning and unless something went significantly wrong he wouldn’t have to go into the office. He had spent the morning reading in his bed and checking his emails. A few weeks ago he had received a custom workstation request from a friend of a friend and the final piece, an intel compute card, had arrived.

After collecting the piece from the store he spent the afternoon building the workstation as specified. He took joy in adding the additional RAM and graphics cards, before finally restoring the casing. When his creation whirred to life he felt relief in completing yet another project successfully and on time.

When the knock on the door came, he handed the machine over with a forced smile and received a bundle of cash for his troubles. He grabbed his mobile and dialled Rita, putting her on loudspeaker.

“ _ Rafael _ ?” She sounded bored.

“I recently came into some money,” Rafael flicked the wad of cash, relishing the sound it made. “Dinner?”

“ _ If you’re paying I can’t say no _ .”

\--

Rafael wasn’t a social creature, his abrasiveness and brash attitude tended to rub people the wrong way. Rita was the same. Many a late night conversation over multiple alcoholic drinks had solidified their friendship. So when Rita dragged Rafael to a bar insistent on getting him laid, who was he to argue. They sat at the bar, and ordered a drink before Rita started to scan the room for potential prospects.

"Eye candy across the way," Rita giggled into her martini.

Rafael rolled his eyes before following the nod of his friends head, and then he saw who she was looking at. Carisi was standing at the bar. He had clearly come straight from work, his suit jacket was hanging over the back of a chair. Rafael had to admit the man looked good in his grey vest and blue collared shirt. The technician and once told Rita that he had found the young man attractive, he now regretted that conversation.

Rafael tried to look away before the younger man noticed him, but it was too late. Rita in her infinite wisdom had already called out to the detective and invited him over. “Detective Carisi, fancy seeing you in a place like this.”

“Needed to relax after today.” The blond looked tense, his shoulders hunched more than usual.

“Rough case?” Rafael asked, his attention piqued.

“Yeah.” The detective forced a smile. “The ones with children always are.”

Rafael felt for the younger man in that moment. It was a hard career path he had chosen. In his youth Rafael had fleetingly thought about becoming a prosecutor, but his love of pulling things apart and trying to figure out how they worked earned him a scholarship. He didn’t regret his choice, especially because of some of the things he overheard from the various detectives when fixing their machines.

“Anyway, why are you both here?” The detective eagerly changed the subject.

“I was just leaving,” Rita purred as she downed her drink and clapped Rafael on the shoulder. “Rafael, however, is looking for some fun.”

Carisi slowly raked his gaze over Rafael’s form, his eyes darkening as he worked his way over the older man’s form. “I can definitely help with that.”

Rafael glared pointedly at his friend as she left while trying to suppress the shiver that ran down his spine. He turned to Carisi about to make an excuse to leave but then he caught a look in his eye, one begging him to stay. Rafael forced a smile.

“You’re buying.”

Several drinks later and the two men were laughing.

Rafael was surprised at how witty the young man actually was. Each barb that Rafael fired off was met with a quick response, the detective even got in a few quick jabs of his own. As their conversation continued Rafael felt drawn to the man, he was intelligent with a pretty face, just Rafael’s type.

With each drink the two men leaned closer together, Rafael reveled in the attention the younger man had given him. He returned each flirty gaze and gesture with one of his own. Carisi eventually resting his hand on Rafael’s knee.

Rafael felt himself go still. “What are you doing?”

Rafael’s thoughts did not compute. Until this evening he had never been nice to the younger man, and now the detective's hand was resting comfortably on his thigh. As much as Rita joked, he had left one night stands well in the past and really had no interest in having one with a man he saw semi-regularly.

“I thought maybe…” Carisi trailed off, his face quickly turned red.

Just one evening spent getting to know Carisi was enough to make Rafael want him. But he didn’t want a one night stand, he wanted to actually spend time with Carisi, hear more stories about his job, his family and the niece he spoke of so fondly. He even wanted to let the younger man cook for him, something the technician rarely did for himself.

Rafael broke his gaze and downed his drink. He slapped some money on the counter before turning and making a hasty exit. As he walked out as fast as he could, his head was spinning, partly from the alcohol and partly from Carisi’s advance.

“Mr Barba, Rafael, wait,” Carisi’s familiar voice puffed after him. “Look, I’m sorry.”

The blond man’s face was flushed, his lips were full and pink, his eyes a deep blue. Rafael couldn't help himself, he reached towards Carisi and grabbed the collar of his shirt. He drew the taller man towards him and crashed their mouths into a kiss. When the younger man didn’t respond he started to pull away, but Carisi snaked his hands around Rafael’s waist and pulled him closer.

Eventually Rafael broke the kiss. “I’m sorry, I don’t normally do this.”

“Hook up with attractive men in bars?” Carisi smirked at him.

Rafael rolled his eyes. “Carisi-”

“Please call me Sonny,” the detective interrupted. “I would like to hear you call me that at least once.”

“Carisi,” Rafael ignored him. “You want to get out of here?”

He squashed the voice in his head telling him that spending the night with Carisi was a bad idea. A genuine smile broke out on the detective's face and Rafael’s heart knew he was making the right decision. And when Sonny closed the gap Rafael was more than happy to melt into his embrace.

\--

It had been two days and Rafael hadn’t heard from the detective. He had left a handwritten note on the detectives counter with his phone number and an invitation to call him. Each time his phone made a noise his heart jumped, and when it wasn’t the detective it fell.

The noise of the door opening followed by the staccato of Rita’s heals drew Rafael from his misery. As he turned around to meet his friend he noticed a concerned look on Rita’s face.

“There are some detectives here to see you,” She sounded worried.

He stood up slowly and met his friends gaze. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Rita raised an eyebrow. “They’re waiting for you in meeting room three.”

Rafael followed his friend out of the workroom, she walked him down the hall and pointed out the specified meeting room. Rita nodded at the door before turning and walking away. Rafael took a breath before opening the door.

The two detectives were sitting at the large square table, they looked bored but schooled their expressions into neutrality as Rafael walked into the room. He had met the two detectives before, the blonde woman and dark haired man both worked alongside detective Carisi at SVU. Rafael felt a shiver run down his back and saw that goosebumps had started to appear.

“Mr. Barba,” the blonde detective stood up. “I’m Detective Rollins, this is Sergeant Tutuola-”

“We have met before,” Rafael interrupted.

The blonde detective looked stunned but threw it off quickly. “Right, take a seat.”

“How can I help you detectives?” Rafael raised an eyebrow.

Detective Rollins leant forward.“We’re just wondering where you were at eleven last Saturday evening.”

“I had dinner with my friend Rita,” Rafael began, starting to get a bad feeling. “Had drinks with her and then ran into a friend at the bar and spent the night at his place.” Rafael wasn't sure if detective Carisi was out at work and he would not out someone without their consent.

“Does this friend gave a name?” Sergeant Tutuola’s voice was filled with disbelief.

Rafael raised an eyebrow. “What’s going on detectives?”

“Answer the question, Mr. Barba,” Detective Rollins pressed. Her voice had lost it’s saccharine quality.

“Am I a suspect in something?” Rafael stared down the detectives. “Do I need an attorney?”

“If you want an attorney they’ll need to join you down at the station.” The blonde had tried to sound friendly but Rafael could hear the hostility.

He looked back and forth between the two detectives before he rolled his eyes again. “I think I will call my attorney.”

\--

Rafael sat in the interview room staring at his own reflection in the one way mirror. He understood what the suspects on all the cop drama’s felt like. The room was small with one tiny window, the chair he had been given was missing a foot so it kept rocking from side to side as Rafael sat down. And it was hot, they had clearly  cranked up the heat. Rafael had removed his jacket and still felt sweaty.

The door of the interrogation room banged open and in strode a very tall, confident looking man. Rafael had dated Trevor Langan for a few months back in college, they had remained in contact and to Rafael’s benefit the man was a successful Defence Attorney. He shook Rafael's hand firmly before taking the seat opposite him.

“What have you gotten yourself into Rafael?” Trevor asked, a small smile ghosting across his handsome face.

Rafael let out a small huff of amusement. “The detectives haven't told me anything.”

“It’s not looking good,” Trevor sighed. “You’re a suspect in a murder, your fingerprints were found all over the murder weapon.”

“What?” Rafael had assumed it was bad, but not to be accused of murder.

Trevor continued, his tone serious, “A computer was smashed over the victim's head, it’s in pieces everywhere.”

“I sold a customised PC to someone on Saturday afternoon-” Rafael began, trying to conceal how nervous he actually was.

Trevor put a hand up to interrupt him. “Do you have their details?”

“On my personal laptop of course,” Rafael scoffed, he kept records of all his communications and backed them up regularly. He didn’t understand why people wouldn’t take precautions such as those.

“And who were you with on Saturday?” Trevor prodded.

Rafael hesitated. “This is private?”

“All conversations between us are confidential,” Trevor said pointedly.

He had only spent an evening with the detective and felt strangely protective of the younger man. Rafael didn’t want to dwell on what that meant so he refocused and nodded before proceeding.

“I spent the night with Detective Dominick Carisi-”

“Rafael,” Trevor let out a groan.

“-and I don't know if he is out at work. From what I have heard being gay in the NYPD isn't easy.”

His friend sighed. “You realize they will let you go if you tell them this?”

“Doesn't he have to corroborate?” Rafael questioned.

“Well yes-” Rafael knew Trevor was a smart man, he’d find another way.

“Well he hasn't stepped forward yet.” The technician was more annoyed by that than he cared to admit.

Trevor offered, always logical. “He is probably busy on another case.”

“Is there another way?” Rafael was determined to change the subject.

Trevor sighed before he continued. “I am assuming you have proof of correspondence with this customer?”

“Yes.” Rafael smirked, he’d even printed the customer's order so he had the exact specifications. “On my personal laptop which is at the office.”

“All their evidence is circumstantial and providing this information will at least lead them to another suspect.” Trevor leaned forward towards Rafael. “It may ease their suspicion for a while, but you’ll still be a suspect until your customer is apprehended.”

Rafael felt relieved, at least he could point the detectives in the right direction. “I am happy with that. How do we proceed?”

Trevor flashed a smile. “I invite the officers in, we discuss your whereabouts and the information you can provide. They may still hold you though.”

Rafael agreed easily and watched his attorney as he left the room. Soon everything would be sorted and he could return to work.

\--

Several hours later the detectives had released him, all it had taken was for Rita to run over his personal laptop and for TARU to take a back up. Trevor had remained to discuss the details with an ADA which left Rafael with nothing to do but go home for the day. As he left the building he heard a familiar Staten Island drawl call his name.

“Rafael!”

He was disgusted at how quickly he turned to greet the detective. Rafael flashed a warm smile at the detective as he strode towards him. He tried to conceal his surprise as the detective cupped his cheek with his hand and pressed a gentle kiss against his mouth.

“Detective.” Rafael felt so light.

“What are you doing here?” the detective asked with a light chuckle.

Rafael rolled his eyes and tried not to sound too sarcastic. “I’m a suspect in a murder investigation.”

“Wait what?” the taller man looked stunned. “Not the Karen Andrews one?”

Rafael sighed. “Maybe, I never caught the victim’s name.”

“But you were with me Saturday night.” The detective sounded puzzled. “Why didn't you tell them?”

“I wasn't sure if you were out at work,” Rafael shrugged. 

“I don't need protecting Rafael, SVU is not like that. Give me a second.” Rafael watched as Sonny pulled his mobile out of his pocket and dialled a number. “Amanda, hi it’s me. Rafael Barba was with me Saturday night and well into the early hours of Sunday morning. He is definitely not your guy.”

Rafael made out the blonde detective's voice on the other side of the phone. He watched as a series of expressions paraded across the the taller man’s face. “What? Yes I am sure. I’ll see you soon, bye.” The detective grinned at Rafael. “Sorry about that.”

“Thank you, Detective,” Rafael smiled.

“No problem at all,” the detective beamed before he let his tone turn serious.“Sorry I haven't called, I was busy on a case.”

Rafael tried not to let his relief show. “It’s fine, Detective, though next time a text would be nice.”

“I need to run this in, but if you don't mind hanging around for a bit maybe we can grab a bite?” The detective sounded relieved and even a little desperate.

“Sure-”

A large smile broke out across the younger man’s face. “And call me Sonny, I get enough of ‘detective’ at work.”

Rafael felt a warm smile creep across his own face. “We’ll see, Detective.”

Rafael ignored the heat that crept up the back of his neck as the young man pressed a kiss into his temple. And when he pulled away Rafael noticed the detective’s own smile was as bright as his nickname. Rafael watched the detective quickly rush into the building, he winced on his behalf as he tripped over the entrance.

He couldn't believe that the young detective had worked his way into his heart. A week ago he would have balked at the idea of getting to know Sonny Carisi, but now? Rafael was looking forward to getting to know the detective, and judging by the look on the younger man's face when he saw the technician was still waiting for him, he was as well.


End file.
